


Songwriting

by Notasmuch



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Bob like it when Brendon begs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Light BDSM that includes orgasm denial, begging (I wouldn't call it humiliation but we all have different limits), felching, barebacking, mentions of bondage.

Brendon fucking hates drummers. Stupid drummers and their stupid tempos and precision and everything always so perfectly synchronized. He moves his hips and tries to get them to just fucking hurry up a bit but Spencer grabs his shoulder and Bob holds his hips and he can't even _move_ and Spencer's fingers are barely fucking him at all. He wants to protest but then Bob starts kissing him and he can't talk any more.

He's on his knees on the bed, between Spencer at his back and Bob in front and they are playing with him. On him. Something.

They are playing a song, he knows it, because they are torturing in the same rhythm and neither of them is ever out of sync. Spencer's fingers in his ass and Bob's hand around his cock. He leans back against Spencer for a moment and loses a whole minute trying to figure out the song. He comes back to reality when Bob's fingers join Spencer's in his ass and Bob's wrist becomes a place for him to rut against. Or it would be, if they stopped holding him so tight. Every time he tries to move they stop him and he'd be so pissed if he could feel anything but their fingers stretching him open.

"Spencer, Spence fucking please, Bob. Do something!"

Spencer's voice is so irritating when he whispers, "We are doing something," and he can feel Bob chuckling before he bites Brendon's nipple.

Normally Brendon fucking loves it when they mark him and play with him but they've been at it for way too long. Because they are bastards who tied him up and made him listen, fucking _listen_ while they fucked. And the sounds they make when they are doing it is Brendon's favorite soundtrack in the world but he was tied up and couldn't do anything about it, and when they finally let him go they wouldn't let him touch anyone. Not even himself.

"I hate you both."

Bob licks his nipple and sucks it almost gently while Spencer shushes him. He tries to shift again, get their fingers deeper, wider, anything, but all he gets are Bob's teeth on his skin again and he barely stops himself from screaming.

"You're pissing off Bob."

Bob just looks up at Brendon and smirks, confirming it as a lie but it doesn't matter, because Brendon isn't sure if he prefers the calm, slow Bob who fucks him for hours before letting him come, or the angry, rough one who fucks him for three minutes and doesn't let him come at all. So he reaches out and cups Bob's face with his hands, runs his fingers through the beard and leans down to kiss him.

"Bob. I love you. Please, I want to come, I want you to fuck me, or Spencer, or both, just please."

He feels Spencer's kisses over his back, calming, sweet, too sweet, the bastard. Bob kisses him too, harsh, and pushes until Brendon is leaning against Spencer again. Brendon turns his head and rubs his face against the stubble on Spencer's jaw, begs with his body. He feels Bob's fingers pulling out of him until only Spencer is left and then Spencer's fingers are deep, not quite enough but so fucking good Brendon can't help but moan his thanks into Spencer's skin.

Bob's fingers pass over the head of Brendon's cock, linger for a moment and then they are pushed into Brendon's open mouth. He licks them clean before they kiss him, Spencer first, tilting his head back, and then Bob, sucking on his tongue for a long time as he starts to tug on Brendon's cock again.

The thing is, Spencer's fingers are in the right place, circling slowly, and Bob's fist is warm and wet and wonderful but Brendon has to tell them when he's about to come. Has to tell them so they can stop.

But he doesn't want them to stop, ever. He doesn't even know he's begging them not to until they actually pull back and leave him trembling again.

"Fuck you, fucking hate you, hate you both." He can't recognize his voice and he can only feel their hands on his arms and chest and back, nowhere useful.

When he can breathe again he nods, so they know he's okay, and then a sharp pain in his back, Spencer's teeth, reminds him of what they want.

"Please, more, please, touch me, I need more."

Spencer kisses behind his ear and Bob licks from his belly up and they are pressed against him again, sweat and skin and harsh breaths. They want him like that, needy, begging. He can feel their cocks, hard against his ass and thigh, twitching every time he says please. Every time he begs for more.

Brendon sees Bob lick his lips while he stares at his cock and tries to get some attention. He says, "Please, please, please, please Bob" and doesn't stop saying it, because Bob moves down and licks him. Brendon pleads even louder until fingers are slipping out of his ass to make room for Spencer's cock and then it's "please, please Spencer" until it's just "please" and "I need" and "more" because he's afraid to stop.

Bob lies down on his back, opens his mouth for Brendon to fuck and Spencer's thrusts become harder, deeper, directed by Brendon's voice and he's sure, he's sure they will let him come this time but he says it anyway, says "I'm gonna..." and Spencer grabs his hair and tugs.

"Don't stop begging and you get to come."

So Brendon does, he begs and begs until his voice gives out and he's a wet, shaking mess, but Bob is letting him come down his throat and Spencer is coming inside him, quiet while the last of Brendon's pleas echo around them.

Bob is still hard and Spencer moves Brendon from him gently, tells him to keep his ass in the air. Bob watches them and starts touching himself, slowly, not like he wants to come right away.

Brendon whimpers because he's not sure what comes next but chances are he'll fall asleep before it's over. Spencer leans down to kiss him, awkward angle and all, just a kiss, regular, until he feels Spencer's fingers in his ass again, searching and making him twitch.  
He hears Bob groan when Spencer's fingers pull out until they are at Brendon's mouth, opening his lips and sliding in and Brendon turns to look Bob in the face as he sucks Spencer's come from his fingers. Bob rewards him by fucking into his fist faster and moaning his name.

When Bob reaches for Brendon's ass he moves closer until he's filled again, Bob's fingers going just as deep as Spencers, and he feels Spencer sprawl next to him, satisfied and tired, watching.

"Brendon." Bob's voice is rough and Brendon opens his mouth, lets Bob feed him with one hand while he jerks off with the other. Brendon sucks and licks and scrapes callused fingers with his teeth, doesn't close his eyes so Bob can see just how much he loves it.

He can tell Bob is close, his voice is broken and his hand just a blur around his cock, but Brendon's not invited to suck him so he inches closer until he can smell Bob and see Spencer's happy grin from the corner of his eye at the same time.

And then one last time, because he loves these guys, he says, "Please, Bob. Please come on my face."


End file.
